


Lights, Camera...Action, Scene Five

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: due South
Genre: Early Work, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-03-01
Updated: 1997-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of an ongoing, multi-author series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera...Action, Scene Five

**Author's Note:**

> **Original A/N:** This is an ongoing, multi-author series. The three stories that preceded the series ("Achtung Baby" by TAWI and "The Chase" by TAWI) and the alternate Scene Five ("The Tape Train" by Buffy) can be found at the due South Fiction site.
> 
>  **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.

Constable Benton Fraser arrived at the consulate ten minutes early on Monday morning and quickly ducked into the equipment room to check on the status of the errant video tape. The camera was in its place, and the tape was still in it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slipped the tape out of the camera and into his pocket. If Inspector Thatcher **_had_** watched the tape, he'd know as soon as she arrived.

Moments later he heard her rush in and then there was the sound of a door slamming. After a while, the door opened again and he heard her voice.

"Constable, come into my office." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Heart pounding, Fraser stepped through the doorway.

"Yes, sir?" Preparing himself for the dismissal, he stared at the wall over Meg Thatcher's right shoulder.

"It looks like we're going to be the only two here today, so I need you run errands for me," she said, noting his lack of outward reaction and wondering whether he and Ray had even noticed that the tape had gone missing.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"Find me the sign-out sheet for the video camera." Now **_that_** got a glimmer of a response in those steel-blue eyes, she thought. "I signed it out this weekend, but was so tied up with other things that I never managed to get started on my project. I dropped it off early and I'm planning to get it next weekend instead. Pencil me in on the sign-out sheet, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Fraser studied her as unobtrusively as possible. She was slightly flushed, but... Well, since there seemed to be no repercussions, he would assume that she had not viewed the tape he and Ray had made. Or at least that she wasn't going to mention it if she had.

"That's all for now. I'll let you know when I need something else." Her voice carried a trace of a tremor. **_Sure_** , she thought, **_Constable, bring me your lover and go away for a couple of hours. That would go over well, wouldn't it?_**

"Yes, sir."

When he pulled the equipment sign-out sheets, his heart nearly skipped a beat. Penciled in under Thatcher's name was Turnbull's. If she returned the camera early, he could have borrowed it and seen the tape. Of course, there was no way of knowing, since he wasn't here today.

When his shift was up, Fraser walked out the door of the consulate and crossed the street to where Ray was waiting nervously for him in the Riv.

"How'd it go, Benny?" Ray asked. What he really wanted to ask was whether Benny was still a Mountie, but it seemed safer this way.

"Fine, Ray." He pulled the tape out and waved it briefly before returning it to the safety of his pocket.

"She say anything to you?"

"Only that she didn't get a chance to use the camera, and she wanted me to reserve it for her for next weekend."

Ray relaxed into his seat, more at ease than he had been all weekend. "Great," he said, "So we don't have to worry anymore, huh?" He smiled and then reached over to stroke Benny's thigh.

Benny looked over at Ray. He hated having to do this, especially when Ray was touching him like that. "Well, Ray, there _is_ one slight problem."

"Yeah?" Ray glanced at him suspiciously, his hand sliding away from Fraser's crotch. "What is it?"

"It's possible that Turnbull signed the camera out after the Inspector returned it." Ray was silent. "Ray?"

"Yeah, Benny?"

"Are you okay, Ray?" He reached out and gently touched Ray's cheek.

Ray smiled slightly, "Yeah, Benny, I'm okay. Better for Turnbull to see it than the Dragon Lady. Course, he could **_tell_** her about it...but we've got the hard evidence in our hands, so I guess I shouldn't be too worried." He turned the wheel and pulled in to park at Fraser's apartment building.

"Well, Ray, that's assuming that this is the tape we made."

"You mean you didn't check it? Benny!" He hit the brakes harder than he meant to and the car jerked to a stop in the parking space.

"It would hardly have been appropriate to watch it while I was at work, Ray. Not to mention...distracting."

Ray was up the stairs first, taking them two at a time. He was so anxious to check on the tape Benny had retrieved that he was willing to forego watching the Mountie's ass as he ascended the stairs--usually one of his favorite passtimes.

As soon as they were inside he held out his hand for the tape. Fraser handed it to him and proceeded to unbutton his serge jacket. Ray was almost distracted by the sight of his lover in increasingly less clothing, but his arousal was quickly squelched by the thought of Fraser losing the uniform he loved, permanently. Of course, he himself would probably be booted off the force.

"Relax, Ray. I'm sure it's the right tape." Fraser continued to strip as Ray turned on the TV/VCR and popped the tape in. Pressing the "Play" button, Ray sat on Fraser's bed and watched the screen, butterflies slam-dancing in his gut.

The first thing they heard was Inspector Thatcher's voice, "Here. This in here, and the copy in this machine. Now." Slowly the image came into focus. It was Turnbull. Suddenly he turned and hefted a chair containing Meg Thatcher into the spot next to him.

"Benny, I think you'd better come here," Ray called across the room. Visions of living out of the Riv, homeless and jobless, danced in the detective's head. Geez, he thought, I even hate the **_smell_** of dog food.

"All right, Ray. What is it?" Fraser, now wearing only his boxers, walked over to the bed and turned to face the screen. Ray reached up and put his hands on either side of his lover's waist. He pulled gently until Fraser was sitting on the bed next to him.

At that moment they heard their own voices, muffled, on the tape. Ray blinked as the woman on screen--so different from the Meg Thatcher he was used to seeing--loosed Turnbull's cock from his pants and began to suck, all the while keeping an eye on the television screen that could barely be seen in the corner of the frame.

"Well, Benny," Ray nearly whispered, "it looks like you were wrong. Not only did the Dragon Lady see our tape, but it looks like she and Turnbull decided to make a sequel."

Meg pouted prettily. Ray had certainly never seen any indication of this kind of passion in the Inspector before. Cold as ice, she was. Or, at least, he had **_thought_** she was.

As they continued to watch the tape, fascinated in the same way that a bird is said to be fascinated by a cobra, Meg dropped on top of Turnbull and began kissing her way down his body. The on-screen duo moved slightly so that both could watch the TV and suddenly Fraser realized what exactly they were doing.

"Ray, that's not a sequel, it's a remake."

"What?" Ray turned his head away from the screen.

"They're imitating us, Ray."

"Are you nuts, Benny?" Ray stared at him in disbelief. "For one thing," he said, "she's got the wrong equipment to be doin' what we were doin'."

"No, Ray, I'm sure of it. Look." He directed Ray's attention back to the screen, where Fraser's own voice could be heard directing Ray to, "Say please."

Turnbull gasped. "Please," he groaned out the word.

"Well fuck me!" Ray exclaimed, earning a slight smile from Fraser.

"I think that's her idea, Ray."

"Not right," Turnbull murmured. "Ben... Ben..." It certainly looked right to Ray. As a matter of fact, it looked like Turnbull should be having a pretty good time, judging by the way Meg's red-lipsticked mouth was sliding up and down his cock.

"Wow," Ray said. "You mean **_we_** got **_them_** to do **_that_**? Just because they watched our tape?" The situation, the sex on screen, and Fraser's body next to his were all conspiring to bring back the erection that had been dispelled by his earlier anxiety.

"Yes, Ray. Television can have a powerful influence on people."

Ray looked at him sharply. There were times when he couldn't tell whether or not the Mountie was joking, but this time there was an unmistakable twinkle in those azure eyes as Fraser moved toward him.

He unbuttoned the front of Ray's shirt and slowly slid it down. It bunched up, the cuffs still buttoned around Ray's wrists. Benny put his hands on Ray's shoulders and pushed the detective back until he was lying across the bed. Hands still on Ray's shoulders, his lips brushed along Ray's neck, down across his collarbone and his mouth closed on Ray's left nipple.

"Ohhhh," Ray moaned. The feeling was electric and he thrust his hips forward, aching to free his still-trapped cock. He reached up to touch Benny and realized that his shirt effectively bound his wrists. He could reach himself enough to rub at the throbbing erection and free it from captivity, but he could only barely brush his lover's skin with his fingertips.

"Benny," he mumbled.

"Oh, Ben," the TV echoed in Turnbull's voice. "Do it, Ben."

"My hands, Benny..." His voice caught in his throat as he caught that twinkle again. God, he thought, not for the first time, he has got to be the sexiest man alive.

"They're right where they belong, Ray," Fraser said softly, his hands moving down Ray's chest. Slowly his mouth sought out Ray's cock and teased the tip gently with his tongue. Ray started to sit up, but Benny pulled away. "No, Ray. Lie still or I'll have to stop." Ray quickly lay back. He wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize getting one of Fraser's great blow jobs.

One hand slid lightly, loosely up and down his own cock and sent shivers of pleasure up and down his body. He used the other hand to hold Ray at attention, pointing straight at the ceiling. He ran his tongue lightly up and down the underside of Ray's cock a couple of times, eliciting twitches and moans from his partner. Looking up, he could see that Ray's attention was drawn to the television, where Meg was moaning loudly. Taking advantage of this distracted state, Benny suddenly took Ray's cock in his mouth and deep into his throat, feeling it's hardness filling him.

Ray's whole body shuddered and he moaned loudly. "Oh, God, Benny. You're gonna kill me."

Ray's reactions were turning Fraser on even more than before. As he began to move his mouth and hand up and down along the shaft of Ray's cock, feeling how hard and responsive it was, with his other hand he stroked his own cock faster. He could feel the throbbing against his tongue. The pulses became harder and Benny thrust Ray's cock deep into his throat. Ray's muscles tensed and his hands reached uselessly for the Mountie as he came, his cum filling Benny's mouth. Benny could barely swallow as his own orgasm threatened to black out the rest of the world.

"Ben! Oh God, Ben. Please. Oh, oh." Turnbull climaxed.

Fraser collapsed next to Ray, his breath coming in gasps. As the moments passed, neither man spoke--holding one another was enough.

"...locking myself in the consulate bathroom..." came Turnbull's voice. It suddenly began to dawn on Fraser **_why_** Turnbull was always locking himself in. This information, Fraser thought briefly, was going to make work awkward.

Eventually, Ray slid his hand from under Fraser's waist and sat up. He reached for his jacket, which was on the floor beside the bed, and began to rummage in the pockets.

"What are you looking for, Ray?"

"My handcuffs."


End file.
